bulletstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Bulletstorm Wiki:Manual of Style
We here at Bulletstorm Wiki like things to be uniform and everything, so this Manual of Style (often abbreviated MoS or MOS) is here to set things straight. For information on the most basic writing techniques and styles, which are used here, see Wikipedia's Manual of Style. General principles Internal consistency An overriding principle is that style and formatting choices should be consistent within a Bulletstorm Wiki article, though not necessarily throughout Bulletstorm Wiki as a whole. Consistency within an article promotes clarity and cohesion. Stability of articles The Administration Team has ruled that editors should not change an article from one guideline-defined style to another without a substantial reason unrelated to mere choice of style, and that revert-warring over optional styles is unacceptable. Where there is disagreement over which style to use in an article, refer to an administrator. Follow the sources Many points of usage, such as the treatment of proper names, can be decided by observing the style adopted by high-quality sources. Unless there is a clear reason to do otherwise, follow the usage of reliable English-language secondary sources on the subject. If the sources can be shown to be unrepresentative of current English usage, follow current English usage instead—and consult more sources. Clarity Writing should be clear and concise. Plain English works best: avoid jargon, and vague or unnecessarily complex wording. Layout guide In-universe All in-universe articles should be structured as follows: #Title/Eras/Infobox #Main article #Stub #Behind the scenes (notice the capitalization) #Appearances #Sources #Succession box #References #See also #External links #Category #Interwiki links Editing standards General standards #Please categorize articles and insert navigational templates appropriately to ensure that Bulletstorm Wiki is a more orderly compendium of Bulletstorm knowledge. #Please do not insert a heading, such as Summary , if there is only a single heading within the article. Just don't put a heading until you feel the need to insert two, and then you may create two. #Whenever inserting pictures in "thumb" format, such as , be sure to add a caption like . #Refer to the Bulletstorm universe from a third-person perspective. #List all references at the end articles. #Refrain from using slashes whenever possible. Instead, work the word "or" into the sentence, or figure out some other way of stating it. #Please italicize all game titles within an article. Avoid making multiple edits in an article A simple way of avoiding this problem is to mark your contributions as "Minor Edit", or practice using the Preview button which allows you to review the contributions you made before saving them. Use the "Minor Edit" button As a corollary to the above, if you are making a minor edit (e.g. fixing a spelling error or tweaking formatting), check the "This is a minor edit" button below the Summary box before saving the page. Again, this will make things easier for the rest of us. Use the Preview Button The preview button is right next to the save edit button, and is there for a reason. It's your own personal spell checker, link checker, whatever-else checker. Use it. Users that purposefully do not preview edits as to inflate their edit count are not well regarded amongst Bulletstorm Wikians, and you may find yourself in trouble with an administrator. Do not link to the current page In other words, a page should not link to itself. If it is attempted, the link will simply turn into bold text. Link once A given page should only contain one link to any other page. If a page links to Grayson Hunt in one place, then that should be the only link to Captain Jacob Keyes on that page. Typically this link should be the first instance of the term in the article. Do not use conversational style This is an information site. It should read like Wikipedia, not like your diary. *Check your spelling and grammar. Do not use internet slang (ex. "How r u?" or "c u 2nite"). If you are not 100% sure about the way a word is spelled, type it into Google or Dictionary.com. If you know that you are not the strongest speller, compose your edits in a word processor like Microsoft Word or use an Internet browser like Mozilla Firefox or Google Chrome, which has spell-checking built in. *Do not "reply" to content others have posted. If you think a particular point warrants discussion, post on the article's Discussion page. If you are 100% sure that something should be changed and do not think a discussion is necessary, just change it. Dialogue goes only on articles' Discussion pages or the forum. *Never abbreviate the names of characters, places, or anything. Wherever possible, use the full name of a character the first time they are mentioned. After the first mention, you may refer to "Grayson Hunt" as "Hunt" or "Grayson". Stubs If you do not know enough information on a topic, or you know there's more, add a stub to it. To do so, try this: * And people will know that it's a stub by looking at the stub category. Generally the template is put at the bottom of the page. Naming articles There are some rules regarding how articles on the Bulletstorm wiki should be named. The name of the article should be bolded in its first usage in an intro, as should any alternate names mentioned in the intro. These bolded titles should not have links within them. Do not sign your edits All contributions are appreciated, but if every user left their mark on every contribution they made, the Wiki would be nothing but signatures. If you have made an edit that you are particularly proud of (such as a transcript or screenshot), the correct place to take credit is on your own user page. If you do not have a user account, we respect your anonymity, but your edits will remain anonymous, too. Do sign your talk posts If you make a post on a discussion page, please sign it. If you have a user account, this is as easy as typing ~~~~ at the end of your post. If you do not have a user account, just sign it with your name or nickname so everybody can tell who is who when reading long conversations. Even better, create an account anyway and use the signature method described. There really is no reason not to if you are going to stick around. External links External links are links that point to sites other than the Wiki. The links should be in the form of a bullet list. External links typically look like this: *[http://www.bungie.net/filename.html The Website: Title of the article] Headers/Headings Never make a header title as links. Instead, use the Main Redirect Template and add it under the header. Additionally, avoid adding the the Ref Tag to the header. Article standards The purpose of standardizing all articles to an official format is to improve the quality and readability of all articles in Bulletstorm Wiki. That said, all users must follow the official format. See also *[[wikipedia:Wikipedia:MOS|'Wikipedia':Manual of Style]] Category:Bulletstorm WikiCategory:Help Category:Project Pages